


lovefool

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, ish it's 600 words but who knows what the lenght of a drabble is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: She's a duelist, he has to give her that. And if he doesn't, well, Daphne will force him to his knees and make him say it.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: the quaren-fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 36





	lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday but yall are getting the gift bc i'm ellen the generous

She's a duelist, he has to give her that. And if he doesn't, well, Daphne will force him to his knees and make him say it. _It's only fair_ , she surmises.

" _Reducto_!" She cried out, hoping to hit him, but Harry deflected, erecting a wall of stone, taking a curse out of her. Damn it.

"You _do_ know this is a non-lethal duel, right?" He asked, barely glancing at the hole she had left on the stone before throwing her a hex. A _hex,_ as if she was some sort of powerless child. She scoffed at that thought, and threw it right back at him.

"Will the enemy be as charitable as I am being?" Was her answer, and Harry seemed to consider it for a moment - enough for her to throw a body bind spell. He sidestepped it, and Daphne could feel a twitch building up. "And _stop_ sidestepping!"

"I thought I had been told to use any means to win?" He mocked, a paralyzing curse being thrown out a moment later. She hissed at him.

"What I told you about dueling rules does not count right now, and you bloody well know it, Potter!" Daphne threw a curse at him, fast - she was fast, a gift from whatever superior forces cared about her.

That seemed to get him, and the spell threw Harry on his ass. She smiled, and approached, offering him a hand - but Harry used a disarming spell, and her wand flew away.

"I also thought duels were until one or both parties were disarmed?" Harry asked, innocent, and Daphne huffed.

" _Touché_ , Harry, _touché_. Now get up." She said, offering her hand once more, and Harry accepted, rising up a little too close to comfort, but no matter; Daphne stepped back, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she picked her wand off the floor, and he grinned.

She was feverish. That explained the warmth that bathed her face. Daphne refused to entertain any other options.

"Anyway," She stared, tucking her wand away in its holster, fidgeting mercilessly with a strand of hair. ", how is your super secret club, no Slytherins allowed?"

"It's not like that," Harry protested, and Daphne chuckled as she sat on a table - clean because a spell had grazed it, and she ignored the chunk of wood by its side that was totally her fault -, crossing her legs. She pretended to ignore Harry's look at her legs. "It's just that…"

"That we are snakes?" Daphne teased, and Harry blushed. "You can say it, I promise my bite has no venom."

"Hermione doesn't trust Slytherins, is all." As always, things boiled down to Hermione. That was odd, really, considering she had been hanging around the trio for the past year or so. Harry gulped, visibly panicking for a moment. "Er, she doesn't mean you, of course, but…"

"No, no, I get it. I can tell. After all, my mouth is gigantic, isn't it? To better swallow prey with, I assume." Daphne jumped from her spot, approaching Harry with careful, measured steps. "But it's okay. Really."

Harry stared at her, incredulous, and honestly, not even Daphne believed herself. She wanted to be in the secret club too, but it seemed her House affiliation was more important than her character. She stopped in front of him - she was a few centimeters taller than him, Daphne noticed -, and put a hand under his chin. She could kiss him.

"That's kind of hot." He blurted out, and Daphne broke character, laughing. "Sorry! Sorry. It's true."

"You're a fool, Harry." Daphne said, shaking her head, and he smiled, grinning wildly.

"But I'm a fool in love with you." He replied, kissing her softly.


End file.
